Morning Sickness
by Asagi Tsuki
Summary: Sequel to Am I Pretty?Are you pregnant, Kanchan?


**Morning Sickness**

By: Asagi Tsuki

Thank you to GS-san for the suggestion, and here's the sequel to **Am I Pretty?** I seem to make a lot of sequels lately, no? ;; as long as I have the idea, I'll continue on writing. Thank you for your reviews and supports.

Reply to reviewers of **Am I Pretty?**:

**Neru**: thank you. I bet he's flattered right now . Anyway, here's the sequel, hope you enjoy

**Black Angel of Destruction**: aren't I always crazy? Heheh, glad you enjoyed it. This is the sequel to the sequel, hope you enjoy

**Emerald-rei**: oh, so you're the writer. Thank you for writing such a wonderful and inspiring fic XD this is another sequel. I think these stories will make a long series or something. Anyway, hope you enjoy

**Normal Human**: thank you for reading it as well. I really appreciate it. Thank you, really.

**GS**: here's the sequel you had suggested. Thank you. Hope you enjoy

**Venedy**: and I'm honored to have you reading this section. People don't usually read this section. This is another sequel to the series. Like the old saying, one thing leads to another. It's like a chain reaction. Anyway, hope you enjoy

**Hispanic Tenshi**: thank you. I was inspired by a story where the man said to the girl that she's not pretty but she's beautiful, and so, tada here comes the story that is based on it. Anyway, this one is a sequel to it, hope you enjoy

**Tora Macaw**: dreaded monster of Argh? What do you mean? Ah, thank you for reviewing, and I'm glad to know that you enjoyed it. Hope you enjoy this one as well. Oh, and thanks for reviewing most of my fics. Thank you, really.

**Rubydream**: why, thank you. I'm glad to know that you liked both, and I hope you enjoy this one as well

Summary: "Are you pregnant, Kan-chan?"

Disclaimer: I don't own Tactics

**Story**

It was a fine morning, and it was the morning after their little _activity_. A silver haired man was sitting on the tatami mat, staring outside as he leaned on the wall. He had felt so tired since he had gotten up, and the tire hadn't lessened even one bit since then.

"Kan-chan?" a voice asked and the silver haired man looked up, only to see a girl with short dark brown hair who is his slave. "Are you alright?" she asked, though no concern was shown since she knew what exactly had made the silver haired exorcist so tired.

"Yes, Youko-chan, I'm alright," Kantarou nodded his head, crossing his arms in front of his chest, inserting his hands to his over-sized sleeves. "Where's Haruka?" he asked. He hadn't seen the black haired tengu since the moment he had gotten up, and he had wondered where he had gone to.

"He's off to somewhere," Youko answered flatly as she sighed, "I tried to stop him, but he wouldn't hear me," she complained, "And when I said that it was unfair since he had seen you when he first woke up, but you couldn't see him when you wake up," she added with an angry growl.

"O- oh, it's okay, really," Kantarou waved his hand in front of his face quickly. Were they that noisy last night? How could she know? It looked like she really had a wolf's instinct instead of a fox's.

"Kan-chan, you look really pale," she commented as she stared at her master's face that seemed to be paler every minute. "Do I need to get you something to eat or…" she trailed off when she saw that he was at the verge of throwing up. "Are you alright?" she asked.

"I think I'll go to the washroom," Kantarou said as he stood up and walked limply towards the washroom. Youko stared at him and wondered, was it because of the night before or…?

She followed him to the washroom, and was standing outside of it, leaning on the wall right beside the door. She heard some noises coming from inside, indicating that the silver haired exorcist was currently throwing up.

When he had finally come out of the washroom, he looked extra pale, and Youko nearly jumped up in surprise. Heck, he looked like a walking zombie, and his silver hair looked white.

"Kan-chan is that really you?" she asked as she patted his cheek, wanting to know whether it was still the same Kantarou, or it was a zombie who had eaten Kantarou up and was dressing as him.

"Yes, this is me, Youko-chan," Kantarou sighed. He straightened his white yukata up, and was preparing to go back to the room he was previously in, when what Youko said stopped him.

"Are you pregnant, Kan-chan?"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Do you want something to eat, Kan-chan?" Youko offered as she smiled widely, occasionally staring at Kantarou's abdomen while giggling softly.

"Please, Youko-chan, I'm _so_ not pregnant and I'm not currently craving for anything," Kantarou sighed. That cheater. Where's Haruka at this kind of time?

"Oh?" Youko asked as a grin crossed her feature, she inched her head closer to his abdomen and murmured softly, "Little baby, this is your aunt," and she was giggling like crazy.

"Youko, please," Kantarou whined, "I think I'll need to go to a mental asylum," he added sarcastically. He was preparing to stand up when Youko put her hands on his shoulders.

"Slowly, Kan-chan, slowly, you'll hurt the little baby," she said sincerely –or mockingly- as she grinned from ear to ear, helping Kantarou to stand up but slowly this time.

"Is something wrong?" a deep voice asked from the direction of the door, and the two immediately turned around to see the black haired tengu standing on the doorway, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"Ah, Haruka-chan!" Youko exclaimed excitedly, "You're going to be a father!" she exclaimed –or shouted, or screamed, whichever fit her the best- excitedly while the man made a funny looking face.

"I'm going to be a what?" he asked, not really believing what he had heard. Were they adopting a child or something?

"You're going to be a father!" she repeated, still excited.

"And who's the mother?" he asked in a bored tone as he sat on the tatami, putting his elbow on the table and supporting his chin with his palm.

"Kan-chan of course!" Youko said as she shoved Kantarou forward.

"And she forbids me from standing up," he growled as he nearly fell down flat on his face on the tatami mat but managed not to do so.

"And the child?" Haruka asked again.

Youko didn't answer. Instead, she giggled and sat behind Kantarou, patting on his abdomen.

"You mean…?" Haruka asked as he looked from Youko to Kantarou, to his abdomen, and back to Youko.

"Yes," Youko answered as she nodded her head cheerily.

"And I thought you're a man," Haruka sighed, letting his head down. "It's no surprise though, I've always thought that you looked like a woman," he added.

"HARUKA!"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

It was the afternoon of the same day. Because of Youko's insistence, they were forced to go to a hospital to do a checkup. Kantarou protested the idea, but Haruka said nothing.

And so, here they were, at a clinic near their home. Youko wouldn't allow them to come home before they get a result, and Kantarou nearly wailed. It was _his_ home! And someone else was forbidding him from entering it!

Okay, so it was a bit of hyperbolism, but really. What would you feel if someone else forbade you from entering your own house?

"Excuse me, I'm here to see Doctor Takanami," Kantarou said to the receptionist and she stared at him for a while.

"Mistress…?" the receptionist asked as she prepared to write on the checkup form. She looked at Haruka for a while, before shifting her gaze back to Kantarou.

"Ichinomiya," he answered as he exhaled deeply. Did he really look like a female? Wait. If he somehow married Haruka, then would he lose his surname? Haruka didn't have any surnames.

Anyway, it wasn't the time to be thinking of something like that. Whatever happens, he'd still hold onto his surname. He will.

"Okay, Mistress Ichinomiya," the receptionist nodded her head as she handed Kantarou the form, "Room 102 please," she said as she motioned towards the room with the name tag Takanami.

"Thank you," Kantarou muttered his thanks and went to the room number 102. No patient was currently inside the room, and so, they entered it as soon as they reached it.

A man with short black hair sat on the chair behind the desk. He was wearing a serious expression, and he looked unsociable, just like Haruka.

"Doctor Takanami?" Kantarou asked as he walked forward and sat on one of the chairs in front of his desk, followed by Haruka who sat beside him, "I'm here to do a checkup," he added.

"It won't be necessary," Takanami answered, shaking his head, and leaning his head back. "Do you feel headache?" he asked.

"Err, no?" Kantarou asked back. He didn't remember having any headache the whole day.

"Cramps?" he asked again.

"No," Kantarou shook his head.

"Fever?" he asked again, furrowing his eyebrows.

"No," Kantarou shook his head again.

"Positive," Takanami said off-handedly as he leaned on the back of his chair, closing his eyes.

"What?" Kantarou asked as he blinked his eyes several times. How could he tell?

"I mean, you're positively healthy," it was Takanami's turn to blink his eyes. "What's wrong?" he asked. "You're a man, right?" he asked again.

"Yes, yes, I am," Kantarou sighed in relief. At last.

"Then you come to the wrong place," Takanami shook his head as he sighed, "I'm not experienced in men's pregnancy and-"

He didn't have the chance to finish what he was saying as the two men were already out of sight.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Checkup?" a man with dark hair asked as he stared at Kantarou for a while, before nodding his head. "Are you two married?" he asked.

"I don't need to answer that," Haruka said as he growled lowly.

"Is that your husband?" the doctor asked to Kantarou.

"Some kind of that, I suppose," Kantarou sighed.

"You do have to find someone more carefree, like me," the doctor said flirtatiously as he inched closer to Kantarou who inched backwards.

"Are we going to do the checkup or not?" Haruka asked unhappily. He looked ready to kill anyone who gets to one meter radius from Kantarou.

"Okay, okay," the doctor said, "Sheesh, I was just saying what my opinion," he complained.

"And I'm positive he didn't said that he wanted to hear it," Haruka replied coldly. He walked forward as he cracked his knuckles in a menacing way.

"Haruka," Kantarou stated simply, and Haruka growled lowly. He sat on the chair right beside Kantarou and glared at the doctor, knowing that he couldn't harm him in any way because Kantarou had forbidden him from doing so.

"Okay, so take off your clothes," the doctor commanded.

"Take off… my clothes?" Kantarou asked, unsure. Did all pregnant women have to do this?

"Yes, take off your clothes," the doctor nodded his head, trying to suppress a _hentai_ grin. "And take off all of them," he added with a hint of naughtiness in his voice.

"We're going," Haruka stated simply and he dragged Kantarou out of the office, leaving the crazy doctor by himself.

"Sheesh, and she was so pretty," he complained and huffed. How fortunate it was for him if the wife had come on her own.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Doctor Akemi?" Kantarou asked as he walked into the office followed by Haruka who still looked unhappy from the previous incident though Kantarou had asked him to forget it.

"Oh, welcome, welcome!" the doctor, a woman in her twenties with long fair brown hair, welcomed them as she grinned from ear to ear. "My, aren't you two lovely," she giggled and Kantarou felt the urge to turn back right then and there.

"We're here for a checkup," Kantarou said nervously. Somehow the doctor reminded him of Youko. They both are creepy. He merely stared as the smile on the doctor's face widened. "Doctor Akemi?" he asked.

"Ah, yes, yes, of course," Akemi nodded her head nearly frantically, "When did you two do _that_?" she asked as innocently as she could.

"Last night," Kantarou answered as he bit his lower lip.

"I see," Akemi nodded her head thoughtfully, before a smile –or a grin- spread across her face once again, "Was it fun?" she asked as she grinned widely and Kantarou nearly fell down.

"Is that necessary?" Kantarou asked. He was so _not_ going to tell anyone about that.

"Okay, it's okay if you won't tell," Akemi nodded her head, "Ne, you really have a high sense," she whispered to Kantarou's ears as she stared at Haruka.

"A- ah, thank you," Kantarou stammered as he started to blush.

"Oh, but I don't think litmus paper will work on a man," she said as she frowned a bit. "It is a shame, really, but I can't tell whether it's positive or not," she sighed.

"Oh?" Kantarou asked.

"Yeah, but fear not! It'll all work out!" she exclaimed happily, "Have you two marry?" she asked, the grin still there.

"Erm, not yet," Kantarou shook his head.

"Then don't forget to invite me to the reception, okay?" Akemi grinned, "Oh, and don't forget to notify me when you've given birth to your first child," she added. Then, she continued to ramble on things they should do once they are officially married and when their first child had grown into an infant.

Kantarou could only nod dumbly while saying yes occasionally. So much for a medical checkup.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"You ate too much things in the morning," a doctor, a man in his late sixties, stated flatly as he held onto a clipboard.

"Ate too much things?" Haruka asked.

"Yes," the doctor nodded, "It's a normal occurring for men his age," he added. "In the morning, you lose the ability to eat much, especially when you're extra tired, it usually ends up with throwing up," he explained.

"Come to think of it, I _did_ eat too much," Kantarou said as he laughed uneasily.

"Kantarou…" Haruka growled lowly. All this only because he ate too much?

"Ha… hahahahah," he laughed uneasily as he backed away.

"Anyway," the doctor coughed to get their attention, "I suggest that you take precautions before you marry, or you two marry as soon as possible," he said calmly.

The two nearly fell down. Why were all people talking about the same thing? Okay, so the maniac doctor didn't, but Haruka didn't want to remember about him.

"Oh, and if you don't know where to celebrate it, I know a good place to, but don't forget to invite me," the doctor offered as he grinned widely.

The two fell down this time.

**End of Story**

Lame ending, I know. I was thinking of making Youko know the fact, but I cancelled that one and went with this one instead. And I was planning to make people they know question them about their little _activity_, but when I rethink about it, it seems so hard to make, and so much less humorous, so I didn't make it.

Oh, and when Haruka said that he thought Kantarou is a man and said that he looked like a woman, he was only joking, of course. He wasn't blind. (refer to their last-night activity)

Thank you for all readers and reviewers.

Hope you enjoy this piece, and if you do, please leave a review.


End file.
